Nagareboshi
by Fairy-Tail-Kijutsu
Summary: "Hey, Lucy! Do you remember the pools everyone had last year?" Natsu asked. "Yes, yes Natsu. I remember the fountains.." she sighed. Inspiration from Chapter 139.5


_**~Nagareboshi~**_

_**1**_

_**.**_

"Hey, Lucy! Do you remember the pools everyone had last year?" Natsu asked the blonde Stellar Mage who sweat dropped, remembering it clearly how she almost got burned, froze, water bumped, dropped, sliced by metal, impaled and scared to death by all the fountains she had to test, just because Makarov asked her if she could test _all _of them. Thinking back she shuddered by the memory that flashed before her vision.

_**FlashBack-**_

"_So today, what I was hoping you could do is spend the day here and test out the attractions." Makarov smiled while raising his hands up to her. Lucy made a unsure face. _

"… _Why do I have to this?" she asked, intertwining her hands behind the back while walking beside the much shorter man. _

"_Because you seem like an ordinary sort of person." the master of the guild answered her, still smiling. Not far away stands Max, Warren and Wakaba, all three seeing Lucy coming their way, starts to wink at her. _

"_Ah! It's Lucy! Looking good as ever!" Max said. Wakaba's eyes turned to eyes and steam flew out from his nostrils. _

"_Lucy! Over here~!" Warren is next to call. But Lucy ignored them, instead she looked over the guild's backyard. _

"_Woooooow…!" she exclaimed when she saw how many people there were around. Children like adults and adults like older people were here, having fun with the family. _

"_This really is quite something!" Makarov proudly stated. "I'm calling it 'The Fairy Fountain Day'! We're gonna raking it in~!" he continued. _

_The two of them continued walking, until Lucy felt how warm the ground started to feel under her feet. And it got stronger and stronger. _

"_Here's your first stop - the untried 'Salamander's Fountain'!" Makarov extended his hand over to the 'pot' were Natsu was in, a smug grin on his face, eyes looking extremely animal alike and his whole body seemed to be all hot and dangerous to even touch. _

"_I don't think I want to try that!" she exclaimed when she saw how the water boiled like a pan with spaghetti. And she definitely didn't want to be the spaghetti!_

"_Don't be like that… just come on in! I can tell you've never tried a pool like this before!" Natsu said in a low voice and Lucy didn't like it one bit since his grin creeps her out. So she instead shout back:_

"_I think I can imagine!" _

"_In you go."_

"_Eh!" _

_She had been pushed over the small tree platform's edge and fell with splash down in the hot water. From above she heard Makarov call Natsu's name, immediately she feared the worst when the fire mage replied. _

"_Fire!" Natsu howled and in one millisecond Lucy jumped up from the now burning water. _

"_HOT!" she screamed._

_**END OF FlashBack-**_

The rest of it ended her with trying out Gray's 'Ice Fountain', the over to Juvia's 'Water Slice' waterslide(which she enjoyed I might add if it weren't for Juvia to look over to Gray and everything turned to be a painful ride down to the pool), then Happy had grabbed her, flied up in the air and then dropped her from 20feet from the ground straight down to a pool, then Gajeel held her by the wrist over his damn 'Scrap-Metal Hell' and she did not want to try that pool ever again, she just wanted to cry when she remember how Erza challenged her to sit over her pool on a pin-roll alike thing and underneath them was thousands of spears and lastly, Makarov's pool called 'Upon the Giant's Palm' almost made her die from fear.

"Earthland to Lucy? Hello!" the pink haired fire mage waved a hand before the blonde and snapped her out from her own little world of dangerous pools.

"Yes, yes Natsu. I remember the fountains.." she sighed and leaned her head on the bar counter.

"Ara, I think they still are back at the backside." Mirajane added while drying a beer bottle. "But I'm not sure.." she said after some seconds.

"I remembered master saying something like 'Well, it's not summer anymore so let's take the pools away and think of something else to next summer.'" Erza now had joined them by the bar counter. "So there aren't any fountains back there." Lucy listened, a relieved sigh escaped from her, which did not get unnoticed by Natsu's sensitive ears.

"Why are you sounding so relieved for?" he asked. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"No nothing, I was just thinking on going home." Natsu's eyes followed Lucy as she stood up from the chair and went out from the guild, saying good bye to her friends before disappearing out in the orange and warm summer sunshine.

* * *

Lucy muttered angrily for herself. How could she forget her keys? Aquarius will surely kill her for doing such reckless thing, again..

"Please let them be there.." she prayed to herself in a low whisper. Knowing that the front port to the guild will be closed by now, 11pm, she had to go the backdoor to get inside.

Looking over the fence she started to climb over when there wasn't anyone else on the other side. Landing safely on the ground she dusted her skirt of and then started to stalk towards the door on the other side.

"Look, Happy! It's still here!" she froze. Was that Natsu? And is Happy here too? Looking towards the door and back were the voice came from she cursed over her curiosity.

'_Sorry, I'll get you later._' she apologized to her spirits before trotting of towards the direction there Natsu's voice came from.

"Aye! Wonder if the water still is clear." Happy's question made Lucy further more curious on what they had found.

"Let's try it out!" she heard Natsu excited voice exclaim in a pure childish tone. Peeking around from the corner she saw how her teammate and his blue companion stood in front of a _too _familiar pond-alike-thingy.

'_**Untried - Salamander's Fountain**_'

Lucy sweat dropped. Didn't Erza say that the pools were all gone?

"Let's see…" turning her gaze over to Natsu, who stood near the edge of the pool, she blushed when he suddenly took off his vest, leaving him in just his waist-cape and white trousers. But they seemed to remind less shorter than she had expected, so right now he's just in his red boxers with orange and yellow flames.

"Natsu, try out and set the water on fire, just like you did when Lucy bathed in it." Happy snickered. Lucy cursed and would make sure to not have any fish in her fridge or freezer for the next coming months.

"Kahaha, I'll never forget her face."

Add no matches, steak, chicken or anything else related to fire and food. Both of them will suffer.

But wait… they hadn't said any bad things. Actually it's just memories they remember from last year. Her face softened and a small hint of an blush traced just underneath her eyes. In silence she continued watching her two unique, and most precious, friends talk and joyfully babble about the fountain.

"Natsu! Look what I found~" the pink haired teen looked up to his, and Lucy too. A eyebrow raised.

"Where did you find them?" Natsu asked Happy who handed him the celestial keys that belonged to the one and only stellar mage in Fairy Tail, eyeing them before looking up ro his blue friend again.

"They laid on the bar counter, poor Lucy will get her rump water-whipped by Fishlady(Aquarius)." he stated, crossing his arms and nodded slowly. Natsu on the other hand scratched the back of his neck and just looked down at the silver and golden keys in his hand.

"I'll go and give them back to her…after we have bathed!" Lucy stared in fear while her precious keys flew up in the air, but sighed in relief when the softly landed on the heap of Natsu's clothes.

Natsu dived like a dolphin(wow, that fountain must be pretty deep) and broke through the surface with a laugh. Lucy couldn't help but blush at the scene. The scene were Natsu's body beams from the water that lit up by the torches they had set up.

Okay, she admit it, she _might _have a crush on this reckless, fire-eating but very loyal dragon slayer. But there is still this little word 'might' that stands in the way. There are times when she just want to hang the fire mage up on a hook and then whip him with her whip. Does it sounds too harsh? Then check out what Natsu and his _great ideas _caused damage to her apartment last week.

_**FlashBack-**_

_Lucy stretched her body after her daily bath. Summoning her puppy-like spirit named Plue, she brushed her teeth, set her still damp hair in a lazy bun, took on undergarments and a to big t-shirt in the color black. _

"_Aah~ nice to be back." she cheered along with Plue who lifted his paw in the air. _

"_Puun-puun!" he agreed. _

"_Oh, you really do think so, Plue?" giggling she picked him up and opened the bathroom door. _

_Boy did she regret she did._

_Natsu-soon-dead-man-Dragneel had _her _panties on his head. The pink spikes he owned stuck there it could, and not was it him, Happy-soon-none-nine-life-cat the matching set of bra over his ears. _

"_Ninjaah!" Natsu and Happy exclaimed at the same time. _

"_Let's defeat the enemy, Nin-Nin!" the fire mage said to his partner, his companion agreeing. "Fire Dragon's-"_

_Lucy came back to the world. _

"_No! Natsu!" but it was too late._

"_-Iron Fist!"_

_And that's the story on how Lucy's oh so lovely bed got swallowed up by Natsu's flames. _

_**END OF FlashBack-**_

Lucy sighed. That was one of the nine things he had done. Can you believe it? Nine-freaking-things had been either been broken or burned by the young man just ten meters away from her.

"Happy, come along. It's nice." Natsu motioned the blue cat.

"It's nice when the water isn't boiling like a fish-pot." Happy stated, dipping his foot-paw in the bubbling water, retaking it when the heat was almost burning his blue fur away.

"Don't be such a baby, Happy."

"I'm staying better like a baby than being cooked alive." Natsu pouted, which Lucy found very adorable, and waved 'fine, be like that' to Happy.

'_They sure act like children…_' Lucy thought, still looking at Natsu who increased his body temperature, altogether with the water that also started to heat up. Lucy shuddered, she didn't want to fall into that _dangerous _water.

"Natsu! Lucy is peeping on us!"

"HIIEK! I'm not you stupid cat!" Lucy retorted when the blue exceed suddenly appeared above her, his paws over his grinning mouth.

"She _lllllllliiiikes _him~" he teased, pissing Lucy off.

"Stop roll your tongue, you damn Catfis- Kya! Let me down!" Happy had, without Lucy's notice, grabbed her by the collar and lifted up from the ground. So her legs is now kicking in free air. "Happy!"

"Lucy? Are you _peeping_?" Natsu asked. Oh, she could see he had a hard time holding in the laughter that just wanted to burst through his hidden lips. "Lucy-pervert." the fire mage snickered.

"Stop snickering and tell your cat to put me down on earth again!" she yelled, but went on deaf-ears.

"Sorry Lucy, can't hear ya'!" the fire dragon slayer teased by cupping a hand behind his ear. "Try now!"

"I said… LET ME DOWN!"

"My ears!" Happy exclaimed when Lucy's voice cut like knifes in his ears, making him put his paws over his ears. Just then he realized it.

"KYAAAAAAH~!"

Natsu panicked when he saw how Lucy fell down towards the ground. He knew he wouldn't get there in time to catch her so he quickly kicked a big basket of mattresses, the one you sunbath on, and landed safely in it. Shocked Lucy looked at her surroundings, seeing how Happy slowly landed beside her, still holding his poor ears and Natsu, her 'savior', sighed in relief before walking up to the basket just in time to see the stellar mage climb down with Happy in her arms.

"You two okay?" he asked worriedly. Lucy nodded slowly while setting Happy down on the ground.

"Just feeling a bit shuffled, but otherwise I'm fine." Natsu grinned when he heard those words.

"Aye.. I'm fine too." Happy rubbed his head while wailing his tail back and forth softly.

"Great, let's go bath!" Happy and Lucy both froze.

"No way! I'm going to be redder than a lobster!" Lucy exclaimed, backing away from the fire mage who had a smug smirk on his lips. Happy had as fast as possible summoned his wings and flied up in the night air, watching everything from afar.

"Come on, Lucy. It'll be fuuuun~" Natsu extended his hand and grabbed her wrist. He did expect a sort of squeal likely sound, not a hiss. A hiss like she's in pain.

"Ouch! Natsu!" releasing her Natsu saw how his blonde teammate clutched her right wrist. Had he done something?

"L-Lucy..?" he carefully started.

"I'm… I'm fine, I'll just go home and sleep." she said with a forced smile, which calmed him down a bit. Before Natsu could open his mouth the blonde was out of his sight. Looking down to his hands, his eyes widened when he realized something.

"Shit! Her keys!"

* * *

Lucy hissed when the cool water hit her wrist. Easing the burning pain.

"This is gonna leave a mark for some weeks…" she sighed. The cold water was a nice feeling, almost like Gray's ice-magic.

No, wait. The water is much better, it doesn't freeze your entire body in a second.

Sighing the blonde haired mage looked up into the mirror she had over the sink in the apartment's bathroom. Seeing how the color slowly started to come back on her cheeks.

"I bet he didn't even notice that he burned me.." she murmured to herself while putting off the water and then dried her wrist carefully with the softest towel she could find.

Finding her First-Aid kit under her new bed Lucy slowly started to wrap thin bandage around her aching wrist. She bit her lower lip, preventing another groan of pain.

"Well.. I've get more serious things than this." she laughed to herself.

Several minutes passed and finally the bandage was wrapped and clasped around her wrist. Twisting and rolling it she smiled, then she thought of something.

"Darn it… I forgot my keys…"

* * *

Lucy didn't came to the guild the next day, and Natsu wondered if it were his fault for her to not be here as usual.

"Natsu-san, are you alright?" Wendy asked the older dragon slayer who just grunted in response. Nervously the bluenette fingered the hem of her summer dress. "I was just wondering since you kind of look… look like you thing of something?" Natsu smiled. Wendy is always so nice and caring.

"I'm fine Wendy, really." he said and ruffled her hair teasingly. Wendy smiled and clasped her hands together behind her back. Just then Happy landed on the bar counter, a bundle with keys in hand.

"Natsu… we should give Lucy her keys back." the blue feline said and held out the magical items to his pink haired foster father.

"Yeah, you're right." Natsu answered with a scratch in the neck. Grabbing the Stellar Mage's keys the other two from the original Team Natsu trotted out from the guild hall. The way towards Lucy's apartment turned to a running competition between the cat and dragon. "Hey! That's to cheat!" Natsu exclaimed when Happy flew past him with Max Speed.

"Aye! But I don't care!" Happy laughed and continued on flying as fast as he can. Natsu on the other hand growled.

'_No fish for Happy in a week!_' he thought.

It didn't take even five minutes to reach his friend's apartment. Stopping just underneath her window he grinned big and set off to jump to the window sill, luckily the window was open.

"Luuucyyyyyy!" both of them called and just after that a crash of something made of porcelain fell down to the floor and broke into thousands of pieces. Jumping down on her bed Natsu sniffed in the air, finding that her sweet scent is strongest towards the kitchen.

"Lucy we got your keys." Natsu grinned big and held out the bundle of keys for her when he saw her on the knees, picking up the biggest shads of her supposed to be cereal bowl.

"Yeah, thanks.." Natsu's grin faltered. Why did she sound so… calm? It scared him actually that she sounded so… _calm_.

"Is something wrong?" Lucy sighed when he asked that and stood up to retrieve her keys.

"No no, I didn't get much sleep last night, that's all." Natsu frowned. Lucy extended her right hand and was about to grab her 'weapons' when something instead grabbed her lower arm.

"What's this?" shocked by his growl the blonde looked down to her wrist, cursing over herself for letting Natsu see it.

"Ah..hahaha, I… fell when I walked home and sprained it." she laughed lamely but stopped when Natsu whispered something. "What did you say?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

"I said: You're lying." Lucy's smile disappeared with in a second. "It was me wasn't it?" he whispered, head lowering and his hands curled up to shaking fists.

"Natsu.." Lucy saw how his face saddened and he jumped a little when her hand came to rest on his shoulder. "I'm fine, isn't that the most important thing?" she smiled and cupped his face in her palms, thumbs caressing his cheeks gently. Natsu looked at her face, his hand still formed to fists, but no shaking.

"So that's why you said it hurt… I burned your wrist… I hurt my nakama.." he continued whispering when his gaze yet again fell down to the floor. The Stellar mage groaned.

"Come on Natsu, I said it's alright. It can happen anyone." the pink haired fire mage looked up again, his black orbs looked into her brown. "But, I want you to heat your fountain up tonight so a normal person can be in it, okay?"

"What do you mean normal?" he cocked a eyebrow. Lucy giggled.

"Do you think it's normal when a person can bath in a boiling pot in giant size?"

"… Well uh.. no.." he scratched his neck, a ting of red could be seen on his cheeks. Happy suddenly came flying in and decided to nestle in between the two mages.

"Lushy, do you have any fish?" Lucy sweat dropped, so did Natsu.

* * *

Later in the night, 10.30pm, Lucy was at backside of the guild, her white bikini with pink flowers on underneath her clothes. Hearing how Happy and Natsu talked rather loudly she smiled and walked over.

"Hey guys." she greeted. Turning around Natsu and Happy both grinned and the blue exceed crashed straight onto Lucy's chest, hugging her tightly.

"Lucy!" he happily exclaimed, but stopped when he got lifted away by the neck.

"Happy you perv." Natsu scolded as a joke. The cat snickered when he saw the look on Lucy's face. "I want a hug to!" the fire mage exclaimed. Lucy, together with Happy, sweat dropped.

"Anyway, is the pool warm so _I _can in it without being turned to a lobster?" Lucy nudged Natsu lightly on the chest laughing. Natsu grinned.

"Of course!" the dragon slayer eagerly motioned his teammate to follow him over to the pool, his grin never disappearing. "Ta-da!" he extended his hand and Lucy's jaw dropped to the ground.

The water in the fountain was steamed, but not bubbling and all around it was flowers of different kinds and a basket which she was sure were full with food.

"Did you fix all this?" she asked, looking at her 'crush' with flushed cheeks when he nodded in response.

"Yep, it did take some time but it was worth it."

"Why is that?" Lucy asked, tilting her head to the side her eyes widened when she saw how he turned his head away, face redder than a tomato. Feeling how her heart squeezed in happiness Lucy slowly took a step closer and then, she embraced the teen in a tight hug. "Thank you." she whispered. Natsu's eyes had doubled in size, but slowly started to relax into the hug and by Lucy's surprise when she was about to pull away, felt how two strong and warm arms wrapped around her smaller back.

"Your welcome." she heard him whisper back. Blushing Lucy leaned her head on his naked chest(he's just in his swim trunks) and heard how his heart's steady pumping play a little song for her ears.

"You llllllllllllike each other!"

"Happy!" the two mages yelled when said cat rolled his tongue.

"Aye! That's me!" he happily stated and raised his paw there he flied over their heads. Natsu and Lucy looked at each other for a moment before they broke out in laughing.

After one minute or two Natsu and Lucy then had jumped in the pool, Lucy enjoying the warmth from it.

"Aaaahaa~ This is soo nice." she sighed and leaned back against the seat place under the water. Natsu grinned and sat down beside her.

"Lucy?"

"Hm?" said girl looked to the side with a smile.

"Sorry for… for burning your wrist." he apologized. Lucy stared at him for a moment and Natsu seemed to not like it. "Say something and stop staring!" he exclaimed and extended his arms, making the stellar mage face softened.

"It's okay Natsu. It'll disappear in some weeks." she assured and scooted a bit closer to him, giving him another hug. "But I really appreciate your apologize." Natsu seemed to be speechless so Lucy let go off him and gazed up to the sky, the stars twinkling together with the moon who shined brightly. "It's stunning." she stated and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Mm.." Natsu replied nervously. He thought about on hanging his arm around Lucy's shoulders. After some seconds of hesitation he did it. Slowly his arm raised up form the water and soon hung around the blonde's shoulders, bringing her even closer and earning a small squeak.

Happy on the other hand snicker quietly and slowly crept away from the pool, deciding on letting those two have some privacy.

Natsu had never felt this sort of feeling before. The tingling feeling in his abdomen got stronger when he always was close to Lucy and then that scent she could wear sometimes made his sane-self almost lose to the sweet-sweet aroma.

"This is nice." he heard his friend say and snuggled even closer to the boy beside, who freaked out inside.

'_Gah! Her scent!_' he screamed in his mind.

"Natsu? You're awfully quiet." startled he looked down to see Lucy look up to him with a eyebrow raised.

"Uh… uhmm. Ah… Look! A falling star!" he said and pointed up to the night sky. Lucy hastily also gazed up and a big smile formed on her lips.

"Nagareboshi." she said and followed the slowly falling star and it's tail. Unconsciously her hand sneaked up the hand that hung over her right shoulder hand grasped it lightly. The blush he held deepened and grow so it covered his cheeks in a warm and pink color, almost like his hair. Turning his head so he was looking at Lucy his heartbeat quickened at the sight of her. Her hair shining in the moon's rays, her smooth and pale skin glistened from the water and her brown, beautiful brown eyes twinkled just like the stars.

'_Lucy.._' he thought. Slowly he laced his fingers in between Lucy's and squeezed lightly. Lucy jumped by the action and turned her head towards the dragon slayer who looked at her with flushed cheeks. His black, no, deep onyx eyes bored into hers.

Natsu flicked his eyes down to her lips with raspberry color lip-gloss smeared over it. The back to her eyes.

"C-Can I?" he stuttered and his eyes got glued to her ever so delicate and plump lips.

"Yes." she whispered and she swore Natsu looked like a child on Christmas Eve.

Closing the distance between them Natsu slowly by each inch closed his eyes. Lucy decided to meet him half way.

At first their lips just was lightly touching one another, but then Natsu leaned to the side, capturing the stellar mage's lips completely. Lucy blushed and squeezed her eyes shut, tears of happiness ran down her cheeks. Smelling the salt scent of tears Natsu squinted a eye open and saw how a tear rolled down the blonde girl's flushed cheek. His left hand fast got up from the water and cupper the side of her face, tilting her head a little bit upwards.

Too soon for both tastes they had to pull away.

"Took you long enough." Lucy teased and smiled. The warmth from Natsu's lips still burning hers, leaving that light feeling in her chest to tingle.

"For you yes." he mumbled. Leaning down he kissed her cheek, then her forehead, right cheek, jaw and last earlobe. "But for me, it was just in time."

_**|END|**_

* * *

_**Wow, 12 pages, that's record for me! :D hope you guys enjoyed this one-shot (maybe two-shot) and leave a review so I know if there is something you liked or completely disliked about this fanfic~ ;) rating might change from T to M… depends on if I get some time and feel like writing a passionate lemon between those two ^^' **_

_**Nagareboshi = Falling Star**_

_**You have read it, why not leave review? ;D favs and alerts is candy to me too~ **_

_**Love F-T-K~**_


End file.
